1Sentence: RoyEd
by Trumpet-Geek
Summary: 5 sets of 50 sentences. Rated M for sexual content and language. Draws from both anime and manga. Edit: I'm marking this as complete, but it may be updated at a later time.
1. Alpha

**1Sentence: RoyEd**

By: TG

_Author's Note:_ Been a little out of practice writing since I've been in London… There's just no time with all the traveling and exploring I'm doing! So I figured, to keep my mind in shape, I'd do a couple of these.

_Disclaimer:_ Don't own FMA

_Warnings:_ Some sentences rated M and others are cliché and over-long. Sorry. Also, some of these may be converted to longer drabbles or one-shots later on.

* * *

1. Comfort – Ed's life has been nothing but hardship after hardship; Roy can't erase his past, but maybe he can be enough in his present and future.

2. Kiss – The first time they kissed, it wasn't magical –there were no fireworks going off in his head –but it did feel right, and that's how he knew that Roy was forever.

3. Soft – Winry missed braiding Ed's hair –it was always so soft and warm and heavy; she knew it wasn't her place anymore, now that Ed was Roy's.

4. Pain –Pain was something Ed was used to; loving Roy was just a different kind of pain.

5. Potatoes – ". . .and that's why I can't eat potatoes," Ed finished, blushing under Roy's incredulous stare; "What? It's a legitimate –" he was interrupted as Roy laughed and tugged him into his arms; "God I love you, Ed."

6. Rain –Roy used the rain to hide his tears when Maes died, but at Ed's funeral, he had no more tears left to give.

7. Chocolate – Roy knew Ed loved eating sweets; he certainly didn't mind it when their kisses tasted like chocolate.

8. Happiness –Happiness is something Ed knows he will never find with Roy; but he'll keep falling into him anyway, because that's what love does.

9. Telephone – "How's the mission" (_How are you holding up) _"I'm fine, you'll have your report soon enough" (_I miss you and I'm coming home soon) _"Good" (_I love you_.)

10. Ears – Maes grinned as grunts and moans filled the inner office and thought that it was about time; he turned around and announced to the outer office that they should leave Roy alone for the day and left the office among confused glances; his friend really needed to be quieter if they were going to do that here.

11. Name – Roy's name from Edward's lips is the best sound he's ever known.

12. Sensual – Watching Ed writhing underneath him broke his brain and set fire to his skin.

13. Death – Death didn't scare him, but the thought that he'd never see Roy again did.

14. Sex – Hard and fast, slow and sensual; Ed didn't care as long as Roy touched him like he should be worshipped.

15. Touch – Their fingers touched when they accidentally reached for the same document, and Ed blushed at the fire that sparked inside him; if only Roy could feel that too.

16. Weakness –Ed knew everything of him, and yet he stilled loved him anyway.

17. Tears – Al and Winry cried at Roy and Ed's wedding, but for different reasons; Al because he'd always known Ed would have a happy ending, and Winry because she had just let her happy ending slip through her fingers.

18. Speed – Roy was used to one night stands with faceless, nameless women, but Edward was different; with Edward, he had to take it slow, because love was not built on the foundations of speed.

19. Wind – Al's body is restored and the homunculi are dead; he still winds his pocket watch though, because even though everything is put right, he still can't allow himself to forget his past: Don't Forget 3 Oct 10.

20. Freedom –It's something Ed hasn't had since he was ten years old; when Al was finally restored and his goal finally reached, Ed didn't know what to do.

21. Life –Death holds no fear for him –he's died once before, after all ; it's life that scares him.

22. Jealousy –Ed hated to go to these stupid military functions with Roy; not only did they make him uncomfortable, but he can't stand one more minute of watching his lover flirt with other people.

23. Hands –The sound Edward's hands make as he claps them together to transmute, soft flesh and powerful automail, echo through Roy's dreams every night in that frozen cabin in the North, and he misses him that much more.

24. Taste –Some days he tastes of happiness and contentment, and some days he tastes of mischief; today, though. . .today he tastes of love.

25. Devotion –Roy prides himself on being able to read people, but Fullmetal has always alluded him; however, at home, alone, Roy has no problems reading the devotion in those golden eyes, and he knows that this is it.

26. Forever –Forever is a long time; Roy is afraid of forever, but then Ed came along and he realized that forever wasn't nearly long enough.

27. Blood –Roy has never been afraid of blood, but every time Ed comes into his office covered in blood and bruises from his newest mission, Roy feels a jolt of fear run down his spine.

28. Sickness –Ed's guilt is a disease; it turns food to ash in his mouth and his blood to lead in his veins and there is no medicine in the world to make him better again.

29. Melody –When Roy speaks, Ed sometimes tunes out just to hear the sound of his voice as it rumbles through his chest and slides past his throat; it's beautiful.

30. Star –Ed and Roy had failed in so many ways. . .how could they accept being called heros?

31. Home –Ed hadn't had a house to call home in years, but, he realized, home doesn't have to have four walls; his home was a certain black-haired bastard General.

32. Confusion –Havoc looked around at the others from the office, frowning; "But. . .but I thought the Colonel was straight. . .why else would he steal my girlfriends!"

33. Fear –Roy has known fear –he has been in a war, for godsakes –but when he came home and saw Ed standing on the stairs with a packed suitcase in hand and coat on, the breath stuttered out of him as his heart stopped beating.

34. Lightning/Thunder –Ed is like thunder –completely brash, loud and predictable; Roy is like lightning –you don't realize he's there until he's already gone, and he doesn't strike the same place twice; apart, they are nothing, but together they are deadly.

35. Bonds –Sometimes Ed's pull on Roy is so strong, and Roy knows that Ed can live without him, but he also knows with a certainty that if Ed ever left him, he would break.

36. Market –The market reminds him of Risembool –there are flowers for sale and hand-made wares and smiling vendors; Ed almost smiles, but then he remembers that this is Germany, and he won't ever see home again.

37. Technology –Ed is all for the development of new technology, but not when that new technology turns out to be machine guns for the army.

38. Gift –Roy's love was a gift, but since when did Ed deserve anything that wonderful?

39. Smile –Ed's smile is rare, but when it comes, it's like the sun coming out after an eternity of night, and Roy loves him more for it.

40. Innocence –Why everyone has Al pegged as the innocent one, neither Roy nor Ed know.

41. Completion –Roy had fucked about with all those women for a reason, but once the short, blonde, bad-tempered alchemist stepped into his bedroom he realized he'd found his completion.

42. Clouds –Ed misses the days when he, Al and Winry used to lay on the grass and watch the clouds go by; Al and Winry might be married and living in Risembool, but at least Ed has Roy now.

43. Sky –Constellations are the same and the sun sets and rises on a new day, every day, but this world will never be Ed's home; Ed's home is in the arms of a certain _Colonel Bastard_.

44. Heaven –Ed might not believe in Heaven or Hell, but this, here with Roy, was the closest he would ever come to paradise.

45. Hell –Roy knew some viewed his relationship with the Fullmetal Alchemist as a sin, but he figured if he was going to Hell anyway for the atrocities he'd committed during the Ishbal War, what's one more sin?

46. Sun –Warm and hard, smooth and golden, breathtaking, _beautiful_; with the sun in his bedroom every morning, was it any wonder that Roy became a morning person?

47. Moon –Pale and slender, silver scars picked out against smooth, warm skin, and if Ed was the sun, then Roy was his moon; opposites, maybe, but they needed each other all the same.

48. Waves –Roy had dictated Ed's life like the moon dictates the tides of the earth; now Ed is the one doing the dictating and he doesn't even know it.

49. Hair –His hair spilled like golden ink on the pillows, glowed in the moonlight, felt like silk between his fingers.

50. Supernova –All Ed has to do is clap his hands and the world turns bright blue with crackling energy; the strength in Ed is something Roy knows he will never have to fear, but he will always feel sorry for the bad guy.

* * *

TG © June 2010


	2. Beta

1Sentence: RoyEd

_By:_ TG

_Author's Note:_ Another set. Some sentences suck. Some sentences are grammatically incorrect. I don't really care.

_Warnings:_ Some sentences rated M.

_Disclaimer:_ Don't own FMA.

* * *

1. Walking – Ten years ago, such a simple thing as walking was a struggle for Ed; now he looks around himself and sees what he accomplished since then and he can never again call himself a cripple.

2. Waltz – The man attacked out of nowhere and all Ed could do was close his arms around the assailant, trapping them in a parody of a waltz; Roy's face floated across his vision and he renewed his struggle, determined to get home to his lover.

3. Wishes – Roy knows that wishes won't get him anywhere; so he takes action instead and kisses Ed to show him how much he cares.

4. Wonder – Roy wakes up early on purpose; he looks at Ed, asleep with his head pillowed on his chest and snoring, and wonders what he's done to deserve moments like this.

5. Worry – Winry frowned as she watched Ed's tense back; the only time she saw him relaxed nowadays was in the presence of his commanding officer, but that didn't make any sense. . .

6. Whimsy – Before he realized what was happening, Edward used to daydream about Roy in the showers; now he doesn't have to daydream, because he can make it a reality anytime he wants.

7. Waste/Wasteland – Out here was nothing but snow, his cabin, and himself, and he chose that on purpose; he wanted to be alone when he grieved for Edward.

8. Whiskey and rum – Roy has always used alcohol as his crutch; now he has Ed to hold him up.

9. War – Shells drop and explode around him, and this is something that Roy does not want to remember, has spent half his life trying to forget.

10. Weddings – Roy's heart breaks as he watches Alphonse and Winry exchange their vows, because this is one thing he cannot give to Edward.

11. Birthday – Birthdays are things that Roy pretends don't exist; it just reminds him of the age difference between him and Edward, and he feels guilty enough as it is.

12. Blessing – Alphonse hid a smile as he watched his brother and the Colonel kiss on the doorstep to their apartment.

13. Bias – Hughes grinned from his cloud in Heaven and thought that Ed and Roy were possibly the second best couple ever…behind him and his lovely Gracia, of course!

14. Burning – This is how Roy made him feel: fingertips burning hot trails on his skin; lips, teeth and tongue marking him like branding irons; silken sheets twisting around sweat-slick bodies and the burning drag of Roy on him, inside him, fire lapping at him, higher and higher until the flames consumed him completely.

15. Breathing – Ed completely ignored the pinks and golds spreading across the horizon as the day began, choosing instead to focus on the steady rise and fall of his lover's chest –life in motion.

16. Breaking – Roy quirked an eyebrow at him, and Ed could do nothing but turn around and leave, closing the door quietly behind him; he knew he'd been taking a risk telling Roy his feelings, but he didn't expect this outcome, didn't know that rejection could break him so utterly.

17. Belief – Ed may not have believed in religion, but that didn't mean he didn't have beliefs –he believed in his brother, and most unfailingly of all, the love Roy showed him every day.

18. Balloon – Roy would never admit this to Ed, but the sole reason he teased his lover about his height was to see Ed turn red and puff up –it was cute.

19. Balcony – For Edward's birthday, Roy had taken him to a town on the border with Creta, where no one knows them, and where they can be together without risk of consequences; as much as Ed wants Roy to bend him over the balcony railing of their hotel and fuck him, Edward also just wants to spend time with Roy as a normal couple, in public.

20. Bane – Roy is the bane of Ed's existence, but Edward knows he can't live without him, so he puts up with it.

21. Quiet – Ed is away on a mission, and Roy's house has never felt this quiet and empty.

22. Quirks – Ed knows that everyone has their own quirks; Roy's tendency to piss in the shower was one of the man's worst.

23. Question– Roy's not afraid to ask the question that's hung between them since their first joining, but he's terrified to hear the answer.

24. Quarrel – They fight constantly, but the make-up sex is fantastic.

25. Quitting – Ed threw down his pocket watch with a sense of finality, and before Roy could even react, he had a lap full of Ed as the younger man began to very eagerly kiss him.

26. Jump – Ed didn't mind taking risks; Roy just wished that some of them wouldn't land him in the hospital.

27. Jester – Who needed a clown for Elysia's birthday, Roy mused, when Edward would do just as well.

28. Jousting – They argued a _lot_, about the dumbest things; Edward would never admit this, but the make-up sex was definitely worth it, in the end.

29. Jewel – Made of silver and gold, Ed was the most precious thing Roy was allowed to touch.

30. Just – Killing someone out of revenge –there was no justice in the world for that, Ed thought, struggling against the ropes that tied him together, physically sick as he watched the Ishballan hold the rifle to his lover's head.

31. Smirk – Ed's blood still boiled every time the bastard smirked…but definitely in a good way.

32. Sorrow – It's an emotion that all soldiers know intimately, and it's something that Roy copes with every day of his life; however, it's so much easier to live with the sorrow when you're not alone.

33. Stupidity – There were few things that Ed put up with for Roy's sake –such as going to balls so Roy could be a work slut –but stupidity was not one of them, and he told that to the General who was trying to hit on him at said ball.

34. Serenade – Roy doesn't make many sounds during sex, but the few that do escape him are music to Edward's ears.

35. Sarcasm – Sarcasm was the lowest form of wit, but Roy loved Edward anyway.

36. Sordid – Havoc thought that Mustang must be having some kind of affair when he walked into work one morning with a huge smile on his face, but he would never guess the truth of it, no matter how many guesses he was given.

37. Soliloquy – Roy thinks that one of the things he fell in love with about Ed were his rants; they just gave him another excuse to kiss him (to shut him up, that is).

38. Sojourn – Roy knows that Ed never took a break when he was a teenager, but he hopes that Ed will be able to finally relax in his arms now that Al's body has been restored.

39. Share – Their morning routine was incredibly complex; jumbles of elbows shoving each other away from the mirror, water sloshing out of the sink and making the floor slippery, long waits for the bathroom, and sloppy kisses goodbye as Roy goes to work; this, Ed thinks as he gets an elbow in Roy's side, is what love is all about.

40. Solitary – Starting tomorrow, I will never have to be alone again, Edward thought as he span the ring on his finger once more before getting up and heading back inside the dark, empty house.

41. Nowhere – Ed had been on assignment for the past three weeks; he was only a few towns away, but Roy felt as though an empty, desolate desert was between him and his lover.

42. Neutral – Alphonse always stayed neutral when his brother and the Colonel fought, but occasionally, very occasionally, he will take a side when he knows neither of them will bend; they are too stubborn to realize how much they need each other, sometimes.

43. Nuance – As Fuhrer of Amestris, it is Roy's job to know and understand every nuance of his country's policies and structure; as Fuhrer of the Bed, it is Ed's job to know every nuance of his lover's body.

44. Near – Roy knows he can't keep Ed if Ed doesn't want to be kept, he lets him go back to the other side of the Gate with nothing more than a smile while, inside, his heart was breaking.

45. Natural – Roy realized it when he felt Ed's fingers twine with his own as though they belonged there; this was love.

46. Horizon – Edward's scope had always been focused on his little brother's body, and Roy knows he can't jeopardize Ed's and Al's future by distracting them, so he quietly lets Ed go and grieves alone.

47. Valiant – Ed's fearlessness is what's going to get him killed, someday, Roy thinks as he runs a finger down a bandage on his lover's temple, watching him while he sleeps; "I just can't deal with that, Ed."

48. Virtuous – Ed is the most moral person Roy knows, and Roy knows he doesn't deserve Ed's love unless he makes the effort to live up to that.

49. Victory – Edward thought the victory was getting his brother's body back, but the true victory was getting to lead a normal life with the ones he loved.

50. Defeat – Envy laughed, but it was Roy's laugh that came out, and Ed flinched away; Roy wasn't really here, he wasn't coming to save him, and Ed wasn't ready to face this, yet.

* * *

Copyright TG June 2010


	3. Delta

1Sentence: RoyEd

_By:_ TG

_Author's Note:_ Honestly, I don't think these are very good. A lot of stuff's been happening in my life and it's got me down, plus I just found out I've been battling bronchitis for the past three months. So please take pity on me. I really do feel crappy, but I felt the need to keep up appearances, at least.

_Warnings:_ Some sentences rated M. Some sentences are ridiculously cliché and obvious.

_Disclaimer:_ Don't own FMA.

* * *

1. Air – The air was ripe with alchemy, and Roy began to panic as he ran down the hill as fast as he could –the blue light had come from Von Hohenheim's house; little did he know that he would soon become entwined within the lives of the Elric brothers.

2. Apples – Ed grinned and picked another apple from the orchard tree, climbing back down the ladder to deposit it in the bucket; down the row of trees was Roy, doing the same thing –he caught Roy's gaze and smiled; this had been a great date idea.

3. Beginning – He felt smaller fingers twine themselves in his, and he smiled, looking straight ahead, and squeezed them; his chest tightened a little when he felt Ed squeeze back.

4. Bugs – Ed watched a beetle crawl across the grass and he remembered the time on Yock Island when he realized that he was tiny, insignificant to the workings of the world; 'Hm, maybe so,' he thought, 'but at least I mean something to Roy.'

5. Coffee – Roy knew he was in love when he got to the kitchen one morning and found coffee already brewing in the coffee pot and eggs and bacon popping on the fryer, and Ed, standing there in nothing but an apron, overseeing it all.

6. Dark – Roy's eyes captivated him –so dark they were black, but with gorgeous flecks of blue if he looked close enough; they were beautiful, and he was so incredibly sad when he returned from Earth to realize that one of them had been destroyed.

7. Despair – Depression was something Ed could easily fall into, but he had Al and Roy to keep him afloat.

8. Doors – Every so often, Ed dreams of huge, black doors and of black, grabby hands reaching out to pull him away of everything he loves.

9. Drink – Ed might be old enough to legally drink liquor, but that doesn't mean he enjoys it; honestly, how can Roy stand the stuff?

10. Duty – It was something Roy was bound to, and in that moment, as he stared at his lover's prone body in the hospital bed, he had never hated himself more for it.

11. Earth – Ed knows how close he came to losing Roy forever during those years he was stuck on Earth with only Alfonse and his father for company.

12. End – Ed closed his eyes as the grabby hands of the Gate pulled him; this was the end, he had planned it this way, he was never meant to survive getting Al's body back –but that didn't mean he didn't regret it.

13. Fall – Roy couldn't describe how relieved he felt the day Ed said he loved him; Roy had fallen for him long ago.

14. Fire – Fire destroys, but it also restores; he had known this when he burned his house to the ground, he just hadn't expected Roy to be the one to restore him.

15. Flexible – Roy's eyes rolled back into his head; he had known that Ed had to be flexible from his training, but to have it actually demonstrated in bed was a completely different matter.

16. Flying – The closest Roy had ever felt to flying was when Ed kissed him.

17. Food – Roy had to buy groceries for three every week, not because Al was also staying with him, but because Ed, his only houseguest, could eat an army out in one meal.

18. Foot – The automail was cold, especially in winter, but Roy could never find it in himself to complain when Ed hooked his foot around Roy's ankle to tangle their bare legs together in his sleep.

19. Grave – Roy buried his heart the day he volunteered for the snowy little outpost in the North; Ed wasn't coming back, so what was the point of having something that could hurt so very much?

20. Green – Ed could officially say, having been to both worlds, that the grass was NOT greener on the other side.

21. Head – Roy sees the damage Ed can take and wonders, sometimes, if his head isn't made of metal, too.

22. Hollow – Ed never knew that rejection was supposed to make one feel so empty inside.

23. Honor – Roy had lost his rank, he had lost his love, and he had lost his pride; he had nothing left now but duty and honor, and he will protect those with his life.

24. Hope – Riza came by the frozen cabin the most often of all of his former subordinates, but even she couldn't stand his silence and quiet self-loathing much longer, and gave up hope.

25. Light – Roy was looking forward to Ed coming home from his automail adjustment; he was receiving the new lightweight automail today, which means that Roy can now carry him up the stairs whenever he wants to ravish him.

26. Lost – The most painful thing Ed had ever done was tell his mother's grave how he had lost his own brother's body.

27. Metal – His body was one huge ugly scar, half metal, and Ed had never hated himself more than when he had sex with Roy and enjoyed it, because someone like him didn't deserve such pleasure.

28. New – Roy forgot the addiction of a new lover; even a few minutes apart from Ed made him ache to have the small blonde in his arms again.

29. Old – Roy's eyebrow twitched, but he smoothed it out and replied, "I may be old, but at least I don't hear you complaining in bed."

30. Peace – Ed had never known a peace like the kind he felt in Roy's arms.

31. Poison – Ed's love for Roy was poison to his determination to get Al back to normal.

32. Pretty – Ed's face may be pretty, but Roy knew intimately that nothing about his body was remotely girly.

33. Rain – The rain fell in heavy curtains, soaking his hair and reminding him of loneliness and self-loathing; warmth at his side announced Ed's arrival, and Roy felt like he could breathe again now his lover was with him to remind him of how much he was truly loved.

34. Regret – So much of his life he regretted, but Ed wouldn't change a thing; if it hadn't been for what he'd done to his mother, he never would have met Roy, and he never would have fallen in love.

35. Roses – If Roy ever brings roses home for Ed, Ed will obliterate them, and then Roy will be sleeping on the couch; this is why Roy brings Ed food instead.

36. Secret – Roy will protect Ed and Al's secret until he dies.

37. Snake – If Edward hadn't known for sure that snakes don't walk, he would have though Roy Mustang a snake the first time they met.

38. Snow – Ed laughed as Roy examined a snowman!Roy that Ed had made for him –the snowman had a pompous smirk on its face and an insanely disproportioned military uniform, complete with a very short buttskirt; Roy felt he should be mildly offended, but all he could feel was amusement.

39. Solid – Ed's body is a solid presence at his side, warm and comforting, and Roy knows he can do anything –even run the country –if he gets to come back to Ed every night.

40. Spring – Roy grinned, waving at all the fawning women falling into his path; Edward growled beside him, reminding him that he had his own little (don't let him know he said little, oh _god_) sex kitten to satisfy, he didn't need anyone else; oh yes, spring has truly sprung, and Roy loved it.

41. Stable – "Go back to your stable, little Flame Pony," Ed sniggered behind his hand, shrieking his laughter as Roy tackled him to the ground in retaliation.

42. Strange – Ed wondered if being gay made him strange, but then realized that Alphonse, blessed little brother that he is, won't care.

43. Summer – Summer was torture for Roy; Ed was beautiful in the summer sunlight, but often found it too hot for sex.

44. Taboo – Al had seen Ed at his lowest, crumbling, desperate and bleeding his life away as he clutched at the stump of his leg; the taboo may have crushed him, but Roy told Alphonse many years later that it was the determination in those gold irises that led him to offer Ed the title of State Alchemist.

45. Ugly – Ed only trusted that Roy told the truth when he told Ed he was beautiful because Roy knew what it felt like to have scars.

46. War – Ed had been through a war, on this place called Earth, since the last time Roy had seen him; his golden eyes were full of a mixture of emotions –sadness, regret, loss –but the upturned corner of Ed's mouth as he greeted Roy for the first time in four years was like looking into the sun.

47. Water – Laughter spilled from the bathroom and bathwater splashed on the floor as Roy leaned in to kiss Ed's beautiful smile; it was nights like these that made life worth living.

48. Welcome – Roy's idea of welcoming Edward home after a mission was to fuck him into the ground; Ed wasn't complaining.

49. Winter – Al has always wrestled with the fact that, as a suit of armor, he couldn't help Ed keep his limbs warm in the winter, but now Ed has Roy to take care of him too.

50. Wood – Roy chops his firewood next to that drafty little shack in the North, and no matter how much he wishes he could forget how much he loves him, he knows that he will love Edward for the rest of his life and it will never go away.

* * *

TG © July 2010


End file.
